Seeker and Human Interaction
by NovaBlastTF
Summary: Taunting, fighting and training the youngling Bumblebee is something that Starscream does, meeting Bumblebee's human friends and acting nice? not part of the seekers job description. A fluffy oneshot.


_Bang!_

"Miss"

_Bang!_

"Might as well be a miss"

_Bang!_

"Not even close"

_Bang!_

"Might of hit the constructicons…when they form Devestator"

"IF YOUR NOT GONNA HELP BEE WITH HIS TRAININ' DEN YOU CAN JUST SHOVE IT UP YOUR AFT! "

"My, my Ironhide no need to be snarky"

The red van glared at the tri colored smug seeker before looking back at the yellow youngling, "don't listen to dat fly bot just keep tryin'"

The yellow youngling nodded before trying again. What were these bots doing? Ironhide was trying to teach Bumblebee how to shoot his gun for the first time, Bumblebee was trying to get his aim right and the seeker was just making comments for fun. "So close…not"

"Will ya stop sayin' those thin's? Bee is tryin' here! He doesn't need ya bitchin'"

"If you would just let me help then maybe he would actually hit something"

"It's his first time at dis! Don't you have anything better ta do?"

"And you shouldn't teach him bad habits now! He needs to learn the right basics so he can fight better later. I do have better things but helping the youngling from your prehistoric teaching of fire in that direction and hope it hits comes first!"

"What! My aimin' perfect! Who was da one who shot you down yesterday in trainin'? Bee doesn't need to shot properly now! He just needs a feel for it!"

"Lucky shot! You do realize at we are at war right now? Bumblebee may be young but he needs to know how to defend himself!"

"I'm gonna protect him! He just needs to be a youngling now!"

"Oh really Mr. Oh-Primus-look-it-moved-I-need-to-go-hunt-it-down-and-shoot-it, you really think that you will forever be by his side? You might as well hand cuff yourself to the youngling then"

"What did you call me?"

Bumblebee couldn't help but giggle watching his two caretakers fight, they fought all the time over everything but mostly about taking care of Bumblebee, tweaking his gun the youngling aimed and let out another shot pouting when it completely missed the target. "Look at that he's not even close anymore!"

"Don't make me maim you seeker!"

"You wish! Running over here will probably leave you with a spark attack with how old you are"

"WHAT? THAT'S IT! IT'S ON"

Bumblebee watched at his caretakers actually start fighting, Starscream taking off in the air and Ironhide shooting after him, giggling the youngling clicked happily. "Bee you know you're too old to keep clicking like a sparkling"

The youngling squeaked in surprise looking up to see Ratchet looking down on him, "sorry"

"Just try speaking more like big bots, no cussing though" the medic shook his head watching the red van chase the seeker around, "I take it those two got into another argument?"

"Yeah! Ironhide was trying to teach me how to shoot and Starscream just kept making comments on everything"

"Sounds like Starscream" Ratchet rubbed his head knowing that this would not even peacefully, "how is that going?"

"I can't hit it right" pouting the yellow youngling looked up and gave Ratchet wide cute eyes, "can I go play instead?"

"No" the response come instantly from a bot who was immune to the cute stare, the same couldn't be said for most of the ark, "you have to learn the basics of this and then you could go and play"

"But I wanna go play with the humans!"

"When you finish here, you nearly have to form down, if you can just hit the target then you can go and play with the humans"

"But Ironhide and Starscream are fighting" pouting and watching the seeker and van roll around the floor insulting one another.

"I'll break it up" this was followed by two cries of pain when two ratchets went flying and struck the two rolling meches, "I have to take the gun bot anyway"

"Ratchet! What was dat for?"

"You're late for your checkup Mr. My-guns-are-bigger-than-yours! You think that getting injured like that in the last battle I will let you off?"

"Aww but Ratchet I need ta teach Bee how to shoot!"

"Let Mr. I'm-gonna-experiment-on-the-arks-personal-and-get-my-aft-handed-to-me-for-it flyer!"

"I said that magnetizing you was an accident!"

"I don't care! Ironhide move your aft before I show you why my aims better than yours!"

Grumbling threats to the seeker the red van trailed off after the medic leaving the yellow youngling and the seeker alone. "Aright Bumblebee I'll teach you how to really shoot"

"Then I can go play with the humans?"

"Why you want to play with those squishes I will never know but yes when you're done you can play with the squishes"

"Why you call them squishes?"

"Cause their meat bags Bumblebee, not come on let get you to finally shoot properly"

A few cycles later Bumblebee was able to hold the stance right and shoot the target dead on, through Starscream's clear commands and his manual shifting of the younglings body parts will they are right, cheering for being to hit the targets right the youngling was about to run off until he was caught and picked up from the back of his neck. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I wanna go and play with the humans!" Bumblebee stared up at the seeker with big cute eyes curled up from his position.

"You're not finished, hitting it once does not mean you're done"

"But Ratchet said that when I hit it then I can go and play"

"Ratchet's not the one teaching you, I am"

"But I wanna go and play!"

"Bumblebee your being naughty!"

"PLAY!"

"Fine…play what?"

"Play please?"

"Alright" sighing the seeker let the youngling down again only for the yellow bot to only jump on his ped and holding on, "aren't you going to go and play with the squishes?"

"Star come too"

"I am not playing nice with those squishes"

"But they fun! They know fun games"

"So does the twins but you never want to play half of them"

"Huh?"

"Never mind…I'll take you to them but don't expect me to play"

"Yay!"

The yellow youngling cheered at the seeker who had started heading out of the training room and to the rec room, passing many bots along the way Bumblebee waved at each of them getting them to smile back, Starscream smacked Skywarp on the back of his head when he pointed and laughed saying how the youngling had Starscream tied around his little servo. After a while the seeker had reached the rec room and entered looking around for the small organics, "where are those squishes? You think that with a planet this big they would grow to larger sizes but noo"

"There, there! Star there!"

Looking over to where Bumblebee was pointing the seeker sighed and walked over to the group of humans who looked up slightly afraid, they were still not use to the once Decepticons presence, not like he was that popular with the other bots on the ark as well. "Look the squishes, now get off my ped I have things I have to do"

Jumping off the seekers ped Bumblebee rushed to them chirping happily, "stop calling us 'squishes', we have names you know!"

The seeker stared at the angry female before patting Bumblebee on the head, "watch out for that squishy, it looks angry"

"HEY!"

"Carly calm down, Starscream's just teasing"

"Chip! He's calling us 'squishes' and 'it'!"

"Is that bad Spike?"

"Some humans don't like to be called 'squishes' Bee"

"Star please stop calling them 'squishes' they don't like it"

"…Alright Bumblebee I will stop calling the meat bags 'squishes'"

"'Meat bags'? How is that any better?"

"What do you want from me you femme? Squishy, meat bags is what you are, so picky"

"How about you call us by our names!"

"I really have better things to do" kneeling down again the seeker patted and tickled the youngling causing him to laugh, "play nice with the meat bags or Optimus will get mad, they also leave a nasty mess"

The two humans Carly and Spike glared at the seeker while Chip sighed and shook his head, "Star that not nice!"

"I've never said I'll be nice" replied the seeker who stood back up, "I have to go to the lab, behave Bumblebee or I will tie you to Prowl again"

"Nooo Star stay and play with Bee and humans"

"Why in pit would I want to do that?"

"Know humans better then Star will be nice"

"Bee if the fly boy want to leave then he should"

"Bee is right Spike maybe we would get along better when we understand each other better"

"…I can see you struggling to be a better person for this Carly"

"We have to set a good example for Bee" Carly took one deep breath before looking over at the seeker, "let's start this again, hello I'm Carly, this is Spike and in the chair is Chip"

The seeker stared silently with an optic raised at the humans he only responded when Bumblebee nudged him, "…Hello meat bags, I am the scientist and fastest flyer Starscream, you can call me your lord"

"Strascream!" Bumblebee whined hearing Starscream's response while grabbing onto the seekers servo, "that's not nice"

"I never said I was nice Bumblebee, we went through this already"

"Can't you at least try!" Carly screamed in frustration seeing the seeker was being stubborn.

"I don't see why she tries Chip"

"Starscream is just like that Spike, I don't think he will change"

"Can't you just try to get along?"

"Why would I want that meat bag? I really don't see the point in getting along with you, your Bumblebee's friends not mine"

"Exactly we're Bumblebee's friends so you should be more nice to us or at least call us by our names! How would you like it if we just calling you 'scrap metal'?"

"I would be offended because as you can see my parts come together to form a whole system thus I'm not scrap metal so that is incorrect and I think that if you say that too loud Track's and Sunstreaker will trap you in a jar"

"They wouldn't do that"

"Haven't you seen how vain they are"

"…" Carly was at a loss to respond to that.

"Star be nice!" Bumblebee was giving Starscream a watery pout that screamed if-I-don't-get-what-I-want-then-I-will-cry-and-you-will-feel-bad.

"This is considered nice Bumblebee, if I was less nice I would have just ignored them" Starscream cringed when Bumblebee let out a hic signaling he was about to cry, the youngling was evil, "fine little one, I am Starscream resident scientist and air commander"

"It's a start" muttered Spike rubbing Carly's hand, "we were gonna go out for a drive and see the cliffs, would you like to join us?"

"No" was the only response causing another whining noise from Bumblebee, "I do not 'drive' I fly and I have already flew around that area for patrol already, I am needed in the lab anyway, the last time I was gone this long Wheeljack managed to get another experiment to explode and ended up drenching the lab in a sticky goo"

"I heard about that, wasn't he stuck to the wall from that?"

"No meat bag, I was the one who did that, I got to him faster than Skyfire could stop me"

"…You welded him to the wall?"

"He deserved it"

"Didn't it take a day to get him down"

"I'm that good"

The humans stared at the proud looking seeker while Bumblebee giggled at the memory, "…I think we should leave now…"

"Good idea Spike"

"Is Wheeljack there? I want to visit him"

"It's your life Chip" with that the seeker allowed Chip to wheel into his servo to be picked up.

The two humans and youngling left on the ground stared shocked at the tri colored seeker, "how come you call Chip by his name?"

"He has wheels"

The comment was met with silence until Chip laughed, "I hang out all the time in the lab, when you watch all the arguments and discoveries there you find common ground with everyone"

"You mean all this time you were hanging out with Screamer?"

"I hang out in the lab, Starscream is a scientist, he's there most of the time"

"Wow, so like he ever give you a ride?"

"Once because Skyfire and Perceptor were trying to untie Wheeljack from the ball of rope Starscream put him in"

"Woah, hey what would you do if I asked for a ride Starscream?"

"…I would eat you" with that last statement the seeker walked off with Chip with only last pat on Bumblebee's head, the others were left watching the retreating seeker wondering if that was a joke or a threat.


End file.
